


Helping A Lord

by sauciemel



Series: Helping A Lord [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

“Here you go.”   
  
I looked up and saw Kay place a coffee in front of me. “Thanks.” I sniffed as I picked it up.  
  
“What did our Lord and Master do today?”  
  
“You know, Miss Rogers this isn’t typed properly, his coffee was made to his satisfaction, oh the best part, I could get a man to do the job 10 times better. So I told him to go f**king find one that would put up with his bullshit and turned and left.”  
  
“Wow, you really said that?” she was now sitting next to me in the café.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“He came out after me yelling that no woman had ever spoken to him like that. I said it was long overdue then. Then he was so sweet.”  
  
Kay spluttered her coffee. “Sweet, I don’t think he knows how to be.”  
  
“No Kay really, I think after that stuff with Miss Fritton and the school and his demise he may have well softened a bit. But he then apologised and said he had been in the wrong. He was still adjusting back into life. He said there wasn’t really anything wrong. It was something personal and he needed to lash out. Then he offered me a raise and a new office in way of an apology.”  
  
“I do hope you said yes to them.” Kay was now sipping her coffee.  
  
“I did accept the rise, but not the office, I like the one I have. But I did tell him that it sometimes helped to talk to someone.”  
  
“Ok, well I think we should all take a leaf out of your book and tell our boss’s what we think.”  
  
“Kay, you are married to your boss you get what you want.” I laughed.  
  
“True, speaking of which he is late. He has a dinner to go to at the weekend and we have to go and try his new suit on.”  
  
“Is that the Halloween Ball?”  
  
“It is and how do you know about it?”  
  
“Well I told you that I told him to talk to someone?”  
  
“Yeah?” Kay finished her coffee.  
  
“Well I was that someone. He told me about the Halloween Ball/Dinner. It’s a fundraiser for Great Ormond Street. He organised it but he used a new company to arrange it all. He fears if they see his name attached to it they will bypass it. So I am happy to hear that you and Brendan are going.”  
  
“Well I don’t know now not if he is there.”  
  
“No, he isn’t going he just set it up, he doesn’t want to ruin the fundraiser so he is staying away.”  
  
“Blimey you two must of had one hell of a chat.”  
  
“Just a little, I promised not to say anything, but when you brought up the dinner I had to, please go for me, not for him for me.”  
  
“Ok, got you. But not for him. He is such a prick.”  
  
“He is trying to change.”  
  
“Tell him to dye his hair and grow it a bit, it would make him look happier and tell him to stop wearing stuffy suits and get some new shirts, personally I could see him in a white one with blue stripes but not with that grey hair.”  
  
“Kay I didn’t know you were a stylist?” I smiled.  
  
“Am not, I can just see the potential in people, I mean look at you. I said you would look good with a bob and red highlights and was I right or wrong?”  
  
“Ok you were right, I will make the suggestion. Although he is off on a 6 month business trip to New York next week, to sort the firm out over there.”  
  
“Aw well at least he will be out of our hair now.”   
  
“Hello Ladies.”   
  
I looked up and saw Brendan Frederickson stood there.   
  
“Hi sweetie, your late.” Kay said as she stood up.  
  
“Sorry but Sir Pomfrey had called a quick meeting.”  
  
“Oh.” I said.  
  
“Yeah, he is going to take this week off to get himself prepared for his trip to NYC, but what shocked us was that he apologised for his behaviour, the way he has been in the past. He said he was getting help to change his ways. Then he smiled and told the whole of the staff to take the day off. But he did say if I found you I was to give you this. And I knew you would be with Kay. So here you go.”  
  
I took the letter from him.  
  
 _Miss Rogers,  
I want to thank you for your outburst today. It was the kick in the arse I needed. You are a very, very skilled worker and are brilliant at your job. I would be lost without you. I have set up some counselling meetings in NYC. I need to talk it out more, but you also helped by listening to me, not many people would of told me what you did and then sit and comfort me as I broke down. I would like to thank you for it, but it wont be until I get back, I have a lot to arrange before my trip. So if it is ok I would like to keep in touch with you whilst I am away. You are the one small link I have back here. I don’t really know many people out there. So with your permission I would like to have your email address and we can email each other from time to time. I do hope this acceptable. I have to go now, just called a meeting. Gonna let everyone go early and get some work done myself for a change.   
Thank you so much.  
Piers._  
  
I folded the letter.  
  
“What does it say Mel?” Kay asked.  
  
“Just what he said in the meeting and that thinks I am a skilled worker.”   
  
“Oh right, come on then Brendan that Tux is waiting for you.” Kay pulled her husband by the hand.  
  
“Ok am coming. See you later Mel.”  
  
“Bye you two.” I smiled and took the letter out and re read it. What shocked me was it was handwritten. He had beautiful writing. He should use it more. I knew I had to make a list of things for him to try and do. It may help people take to him better.  
  
\---  
  
I spent the week as I had spent the weeks before. Up to my neck in work. Which I loved. Piers had been in touch once via Email to ask if he could email me whilst he was away and I had said yes.   
  
“So we have 6 months free of old misery.” Ashley said.  
  
I looked up. She was the biggest flirt in the office. As far as Kay and I knew she had shagged her way into her post. But Piers and his friend John hadn’t been near and she had sang out about how she loved a challenge.   
  
“Well at least it gives me a chance with John.” then she flounced down the aisle.  
  
I sighed. Women like that got what they wanted but me, oh well the less said about me better.  
  
“So you up for a girly night on Saturday.”  
  
I looked up and saw Kay. “Yeah, it will be fun and I suppose Brendan will pick you up at around 2 am again.”  
  
“Yup, you know me.” Kay smiled and left.  
  
\---  
  
I was just finishing off emailing a report when my phone rang.  
  
“Hello Pomfrey Enterprises how may I help you.”  
  
“Erm Miss Rogers.”  
  
“Mr Pomfrey.”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“I just wanted to say thank you again.”  
  
“There’s really no need sir.”  
  
“Please call me Piers.”  
  
“I will if you call me Mel.”  
  
“Ok, I have sent you a email of my IM account and personal Email, I don’t give them out to anyone, well really only you, Brendan and John have it. I don’t have that many……”  
  
“Piers that is going to change. You said you wanted to change and become a better person well I know a few ways you can.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, they are only suggestions not something you have to do.”  
  
“Ok well I would love to hear them but I am sat on a plane at the moment.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes,”  
  
“And your speaking to me?”  
  
“Yes just wanted to erm hear your voice.”  
  
I blushed. “Well I am glad but if I don’t go now Kay will kill me.”  
  
“Ok, tell Mrs Frederickson I say hello.”  
  
“I will. Bye.”  
  
“Bye,”  
  
I smiled as I placed the handset down.  
  
“Melanie Ann Rogers if you do not save your work and log off I am gonna pull the plug.” Kay yelled.  
  
“I already have saved it and I was speaking to my boss.”  
  
“Oh really, hang on he should be on the plane now.” Kay looked a bit puzzled as she walked over.  
  
“He was, just wanted to tell me something I had missed on one of the reports but not to worry as he has amended it” I lied not on purpose, Piers was trusting me and I wasn’t going to break it.  
  
\---  
  
Kay and I went for a light dinner. She was waiting for Brendan who was working late. He did this often but he always made sure he was done by 8pm. We were sitting in the bar now when I heard him.  
  
“Hi” he leant in and kissed Kay and handed her a dozen Roses.  
  
“Aw thank you sweetheart they are beautiful.” she sniffed them. Then she spoke. “So where are you needed?”  
  
I looked at her. Then at Brendan.  
  
“Ah you can read me like a book. I have to go up to Scotland for an emergency meeting, the big deal that Piers and I were working on before his big fall from grace looks to be falling through and I need to stop it.”  
  
“Ok sweetie,” she smiled. “Lets get home and get you packed. You want a lift honey?” she asked.  
  
“No I will get a cab, I’m gonna have another glass of this and head home. I will see you tomorrow.” I smiled and hugged them both.  
  
\---  
  
I finished the drink and then I rang for a cab. I crawled straight into bed when I got home.   
  
A few hours later I heard my phone vibrate and then stop. I picked it up and saw a message.  
  
 _Hi Mel, hope I didn’t wake you. Just letting you know I arrived here safely will speak soon. Piers._  
  
I grinned and sent a message back.  
  
 _Hello Piers, yes you woke me, but I am happy that you let me know you got there safely, I look forward to speaking to you. Goodnight. Mel x_  
  
I then placed the phone down and went Back to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
I spent the next day checking my phone and my Emails all the time. Kay popped in.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hi,”  
  
“Fancy sneaking off for a coffee?”   
  
I smiled and nodded.   
  
“So you looking forward to our drink tonight?”  
  
“I am Mel, cant wait and Brendan wont be home until Monday.”  
  
“I take it we are going to make a weekend of it?” I asked.  
  
“Yup and it begins now.” Kay said.  
  
“Ok come on.”  
  
\---  
  
We spent the rest of the afternoon going from wine bar to wine bar. We got a few offers. Kay giggled at the thought. She told me a few times to get myself away. But I said no. then my phone shrilled.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Mel?”  
  
“Piers, hi.”  
  
“You out?”  
  
“I am, with Kay.”  
  
“Oh behaving I hope?”  
  
“Of course, and you?”  
  
“Just finished a meeting and on my way back to the hotel.”  
  
“Long day?”  
  
“Yes, going home alone.”  
  
“I wont be.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
I laughed. “Kay is staying with me.”  
  
“Phew.”  
  
“Oh why phew?”  
  
“Oh well I was hoping to you know. Well erm look at that I have to go.”  
  
“Piers I was joking, even if Kay wasn’t coming home I would still be going home alone.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, I mean, I think we have this sort of connection.”  
  
“I do too.”   
  
“Well then Kay will pass out when we get back, how about we log into our IM and have a chat.”  
  
“Ok 9pm your time?”  
  
“That’s a date.”  
  
“Oh our first date.” Piers said with humour.  
  
“Cyberdate Piers.”  
  
“Ok Cyberdate. See you at 9 pm.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
“Oh was that lover boy.” Kay slurred.  
  
“Come on you, food then home.”  
  
“Awww spoilsport.” she swayed  
  
“Come on.” I picked up our bags.  
  
\---  
  
We stopped for a pizza and then headed to my flat. After Kay had eaten some Pizza she took herself off to bed. As I knew she would. I then looked at the time. It was nearing 8.50pm. I went into my bedroom and fired up my laptop.  
  
\---  
  
Piers was sitting in his hotel room. He didn’t really know anyone here. He had always kept himself to himself. But then Mel had spoken to him and he had let his guard down. He opened up for the first time. He looked at the time it was almost nine back home so he picked up his laptop  
  
\---  
  
I logged into my IM. I didn’t use it much, normally to chat to Kay when she was at home. Then an invite flashed up.  
  
 **LordofTime.**  
  
I giggled, why he had picked that I didn’t know but I would find out. I accepted. Then he messaged.  
  
 **Hello**  
  
Hi  
  
 **Is Kay ok?**  
  
She is fast asleep.  
  
 **Oh. So you have a good time?**  
  
It was yes and you?  
  
 **Not really. I don’t know anyone over here.**  
  
You will make friends. Piers just let your guard down.  
  
 **I don’t know if I can.**  
  
Piers of course you can, you let me in.  
  
 **That’s different**  
  
No its not it could have been anyone.  
  
 **True, but how do I do it?**  
  
Just be nice and try not to look too stiff.  
  
 **Pardon?**  
  
Well does everyone wear sharp suits all day?  
  
 **No.**  
  
Do they go straight back to their hotels?  
  
 **No.**  
  
Well then tomorrow you will change out of your suit and go down to the bar and make some friends.  
  
 **I don’t know.**  
  
Piers you will, you cant spend six months cooped up in your room. You need a change of image and people may take to you again. You have to show them you are no longer the Piers Pomfrey that fell from grace but a new man. The man that has been locked away.  
  
 **I will try.**  
  
Promise?  
  
 **I promise.**  
  
Good.  
  
 **You got any other advice.**  
  
Piers.  
  
 **Just asking.**  
  
Well you are what 39 years old right?  
  
 **Yes.**  
  
Well Kay said something as a joke the other day but…. I don’t know.  
  
 **Come on if I am to change.**  
  
Ok then I mentioned the suits, why don’t you go buy some dark blue jeans and a nice stripey shirt and some chucks.  
  
 **Some what?**  
  
Converse, you have heard of Converse.  
  
 **You mean the ones that David Tennant wears in Doctor Who?**  
  
Ah, so you like Doctor Who?  
  
 **Yes, don’t take the micky.**  
  
I wont I love it too and David, you look similar you know.  
  
 **Really? No I don’t. so ok jeans, shirt and converse. Anything else.**  
  
Mmmm just a suggestion would you ever dye your hair?  
  
 **Depends.**  
  
Just that if you did it would take a few years off you and if your grew it a little.  
  
 **Ok so this is a whole overhaul I like it. The new Piers.**  
  
Good. I don’t mean to push you.  
  
 **No its good I need to change I am not the man I used to be, I was angry and bitter, but I am changing and as you said if I do people may take to me again.**  
  
Yes just don’t get pigheaded.  
  
 **Pigheaded me?**  
  
Yes.  
  
 **Ok.**  
  
\---  
  
We spend the next few hours getting to know each other, I did ask about his IM. It was because he was a lord and a Doctor Who and David Tennant fan. As I was. So we chatted about that. Then I looked at the clock and it was nearing midnight.  
  
I have to go now Piers.  
  
 **Already?**  
  
Its midnight.  
  
 **Oh I hate the time difference.**  
  
Hey six months will fly by.  
  
 **I wont be able to chat every night.**  
  
I know, just the odd text will do, so I know your thinking of me.  
  
 **Oh you are always on my mind.**  
  
I giggled., Elvis.  
  
 **Sorry, cliché but is true.**  
  
As are you, goodnight Piers.  
  
 **Goodnight Mel**  
  
I logged off and settled into bed.  
  
\---  
  
Piers did what Mel had advised him. After he had slept and showered and gone to three long meetings he headed out to the shops. He got some dark blue jeans, black jeans too. Then he picked out some t-shirts and then a white shirt with blue stripes and a plain black one. Then he headed to get some Converse. He settled on the cream ones with the red rim. He grinned as he paid for them. Just like the Doctor’s then he made another decision. He made his way to the hairdresser to find out some info.  
  
\---  
  
The months started to fly by and we were like any other couple that were miles apart. He had made a few friends. He was sounding more happy and he had sent some pictures of the purchases he was making. He had bought a couple of suits for work, coloured and not plain. He had coloured ties. He was over the moon as he had found a one exactly like the 10th Doctor’s (the one us fan girls called Mr Swirly) we were now doing video calls and I could see the change in him. He looked so younger and happier. His hair was the first thing you noticed.  
  
It was indeed longer than it had ever been but wasn’t too long. He had gotten it dyed brown, his natural colour. (his hair is the same as Dave Tiler’s) he was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of chocolate brown jeans.  
  
I couldn’t believe this was the same man who had left almost 5 months ago. Over in America they didn’t take much notice of him. He was left alone.   
  
Piers had a surprise for Mel. He had decided to come home a month early. The business was fine and was doing well.  
  
 **“So you up to much this weekend?”**  
  
“Not really. Kay and Brendan are off to Paris.”  
  
 **“Lucky Kay.”**  
  
“Yeah, not that I want to go to Paris. I would much rather go to Blackpool.”  
  
 **“Never been.”**  
  
“Really?”  
  
 **“Really. We had the country house and the town house. So we just hung around there.”**  
  
“Well then I think when you get back a trip to Blackpool is called for.”  
  
 **“Ok.”**  
  
“Really?”  
  
 **“Yup, that is a promise.”**  
  
“Ok.”  
  
 **“Have to go now sweetie.”**  
  
I smiled. “Ok honey. Same time tomorrow?”  
  
 **“Erm no, I am at a lunch tomorrow. I do have a favour to ask.”**  
  
“Oh?”  
  
 **“Yes, there is a delivery being sent to my flat and I have no-one to collect it. Could you?”**  
  
“Sure.”  
  
 **“Thanks. The key is in the top drawer of my desk in the office.”**  
  
“Ok. That all I need?”  
  
 **“Yeah. Oh and the alarm is on the fob.”**  
  
“Ok.”  
  
 **“Thank you.”**  
  
“No problem, I will text you tomorrow.”  
  
Then I logged off.  
  
\---  
  
Piers closed the laptop and then packed it and headed out of the room and to the airport.  
  
\---  
  
I got a text off Piers saying the delivery was due after 2 pm. So I went into the office and got the key. Then I took the bus to his flat. well he called it a flat but it was like a house all on one floor. It was beautiful. But it looked like a show house. It needed a woman’s touch, I sat down it was almost two.  
  
\---  
  
Piers stepped off the plane. He walked down and collected his bags. A woman came up to him.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Sorry but your not him are you?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“David?”  
  
“No, sorry I get that sometimes.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Its fine.”   
  
Then the woman left. Piers smiled to himself. Then he stepped out into the main part where the paps were. To his amazement they didn’t bother him. It wasn’t until he saw a man with his name on a placard that they descended.  
  
“Piers.” the calls came  
  
He just got into the car.  
  
\---  
  
The knock came.   
  
I opened the door and I almost collapsed.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Piers.”  
  
“Surprise.”  
  
“It is that.”  
  
“Sorry. I just wanted to surprise you.”  
  
“Its fine. Hello.”  
  
Piers closed the door and kissed Mel on the lips.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him as he deepened the kiss.   
  
Then he broke it. “I have missed you.” he grinned.  
  
“Me too,” I ran my hands through his hair. “I have wanted to do that for months. You look so …. I have no words for how you look.”  
  
Piers grinned. Then I led him in. “So how come you’re here a month early?”  
  
“Oh well the business is fine over there and I missed you so much and I also found out something” Piers was now making coffee.  
  
“What?” I asked as I looked for cups.  
  
“Third cupboard along on the top. You know the Doctor Who Museum in Blackpool?”  
  
“Yeah.” I said as I found the cups.  
  
“Well I have a friend who works for the BBC in the Drama department. They let slip that its being closed down. For good.”  
  
I almost dropped a cup. “What?”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Oh that is a shame, I mean Blackpool without Doctor Who is like Punch without Judy.”  
  
“I know. I have a few ideas running round in my head but cant do anything until its formally announced. But I have put a suggestion to her.”  
  
“That being?” I asked as Piers handed me a coffee.  
  
“Cant say.”  
  
“Piers.”  
  
“I don’t want to get your hopes built up.”  
  
“Ok.” I smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Piers and I sat talking for a couple of hours, well we kissed and cuddled too. Then it was time for me to head off. I had a meeting with Ashley and a client in the morning.  
  
“Do you really have to leave?”  
  
“Yes, I have an early meeting, you know that you set it up. Plus I have to put up with Ashley.”  
  
“Sorry, but with Kay away she is the next best thing, in her job.” Piers corrected at the end. “Besides, I will be there too.”  
  
“You?”  
  
“Yes well I do run the place Mel.”  
  
“I know, but your not expected back for a month.”  
  
“I want to come back and I have sorted it with the big wigs.”  
  
“Bigwigs?”  
  
“My father and his board.”  
  
“Oh, has he seen the new you yet?”  
  
“No, we have only spoken on the phone. I don’t have the courage to see him yet. I have to speak to my mother first.”  
  
“Ok.” I gulped Piers loved his mother dearly, she had died giving birth to him. But when he needed guidance or some reassurance he went to her grave to chat. He had told her this only a few days before.   
  
I kissed him and then left.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning I was dressed in a knee length pencil skirt, black with white pinstripes, a crisp pale pink blouse topped off with the jacket to match the skirt. This was an important client. I had so wished Kay would be the one in the room with me not Ashley Burton. But at least Piers would be there. No one except Kay and probably Brendan knew about Piers and I.   
  
I was sat in my small office going over the papers when Ashley walked in. “Morning. Oh look at you.” she sat on the edge of the desk. The skirt (well it was supposed to be a skirt but looked more like a belt.) left nothing to the imagination, it was a deep red, she had on a crisp white blouse that showed way too much cleverage. But that was Ashley.   
  
“Morning” I grinned.  
  
“So I will be leading then?” she asked.  
  
She was senior to me, but Piers had left instructions that I was to lead. I was just about to point it out when my intercom buzzed into life.  
  
“Miss Rogers.” Piers’ voice boomed out.  
  
“Brilliant when did the grey haired misery get back?” Ashley scowled  
  
“I don’t know.” I lied.  
  
“Miss Rogers, when Miss Burton arrives would you both come in so we can have a quick meeting before Mr Oliver gets here.”  
  
I pressed the intercom button. “We are both here and will be in directly. Would you care for your morning coffee sir Piers?” I asked. Slipping into my work mode role. Here he was Sir Piers Pomfrey and I was Miss Rogers.  
  
“Yes thank you, and if you and Miss Burton care for a coffee to please help yourself.” I could hear the grin in his face.   
  
“Blimey he is in a good mood.” Ashley said.  
  
“Mmm yeah.” I grinned as I got up and went over to make the coffee.  
  
“Maybe America was good for him. Or…. No it would have been all over the rags.”   
  
“What?”  
  
“Well he might of found a girl, or maybe a boy?” she shrugged.  
  
I tried to keep my laughter in. people were in for a shock when they saw him, America had done him good. He was tanned and happy. But he was happy before he went. So he had said “Maybe.” I finally said as I picked up his coffee and mine.  
  
“Oi where’s mine?” Ashley whined.  
  
“He said help yourself.” I winked and grabbed my files and the tray with coffees on and headed into his office.  
  
\---  
  
Piers had gotten in early that morning. He had gone over the plan and arrangement he had set out for Mr Ken Oliver. He had opted for a blue suit that morning. With a pale blue shirt and burgundy tie. His hair was worn as it had been since he had grew it and got it coloured to his natural look. He ran his hand through it. He had heard Mel arrive. He was looking forward to spending some time with her.   
  
They had gotten to know each other rather well over the 5 months. They had opened up a lot. He had never spoken to anyone like that before. Well his Mother but she couldn’t answer him. Then he had saw Ashley arrive. He didn’t really want her there. She was good at her job, but Kay was better but since Brendan and whisked her away he had to make to with Ashley.  
  
He had then pressed the intercom and saved Mel from Ashley.   
  
A few minutes later the door opened and in walked Mel.  
  
\---  
  
As I entered the room his mouth was wide open. I knew I had a minute before Ashley came in. So I placed the tray down and lowered my voice. “Piers, your catching flies.”  
  
His mouth clamped shut with a snap. “Thanks, its just you look.”  
  
“Thank you, and I love the suit, very….”  
  
“Whovian, I know, I like DT in it so I got one similar.”   
  
The image of Piers in the brown pinstriped suit ran through my mind. I shook my head. Get your mind out of the gutter and into work.  
  
“I love the….” Piers started then the door opened  
  
“Good Morning Sir Piers.” Ashley said and then she saw him. She did a double take. Blimey he looked hot. He looked hot before but now, with the chestnut coloured hair, the longer hair he looked so …. If that pesky Mel hadn’t been there she would of turned the charm on. Well she still could. “Welcome back Sir and may I say I like the new look.”  
  
“Thank you Miss Burton. Please ladies sit down we have a lot to get through and not much time to get through it.”  
  
\---  
  
An hour later and Piers had told us to take a break as Mr Oliver was getting there in 45 minutes. Ashley had tried her best to charm the pants off Piers. He had been polite and got on with the job in hand. After 30 minutes she had given up.  
  
Ashley had tried her best, but she couldn’t help but see how Piers looked at Mel. What the hell did she have to offer him? Fair enough the skirt suit was nice. But the roundness of her. The short, badly cut bob and the bad highlight job. He could do better. He could have her. Maybe Mel had something on him. Mmmm she could do some digging later maybe.  
  
Piers then told them to take a break. Ashley wanted to reapply her make up. If she couldn’t have Piers then she could charm Mr Oliver.  
  
\---  
  
I watched as Ashley left and said she would meet us in the boardroom.  
  
“Finally.” Piers breathed out.   
  
“That bad?”  
  
“She has never been that bad before, well not when someone else was in the room.”  
  
“Piers, can I ask you something personal?”  
  
“Mel ask me anything, after these past 5 months.”  
  
“Ok, how come you have never, you know. Got with her?”  
  
“Ashley. Have you seen her?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s why am asking.” I pointed out.  
  
“She is so false, I mean the extensions, the dyed blonde hair, botoxed to the hilt, the over the top boob job, nose job too. I mean fair enough if that’s what you like and it makes you feel good am all for it. But its just not what I look for.”  
  
“What do you look for?”  
  
“You.” he winked.  
  
“Piers.”  
  
“Its true, you are kind, sensitive, gorgeous, curves in all the right places and a heart of gold. And that’s just scratching the surface. I never saw that in anyone before. You have came into my life and breathed new life into it and I am so grateful. After all the shit I have been through. How I was brought up to treat women.”  
  
“Piers, all that is behind you now.” I got up and walked over to him.  
  
“I know and I have you to thank for that.” he got up and placed his hand in mine. “I can never thank you enough for that.”  
  
“Well holding my hand is a good start.” I smiled.  
  
Then he pulled me close and kissed me hard.  
  
\---  
  
Ashley had decided to go back to Piers’ office. Maybe Mel had gone to the board room and she could have a little fun. She reached the door and looked through the glass and saw Mel and Piers in an embrace. That hussy. She turned and left.  
  
\---  
  
The meeting went well, Piers had been a little nervous. But Mr Oliver had been lovely. They had brokered out a good deal on Mr Oliver’s company. Mr Oliver then invited Piers out to his next cocktail party at the weekend. He also said he could bring a guest. Ashley had hoped to get an invite too. But no.  
  
So it was that Ashley left pissed off at Mel.   
  
\---  
  
I was so happy. Piers had been flapping about this meeting, he had thought it would fall through but no. he also knew his father and his step mother (who was younger than him) would be there too. He also knew it wouldn’t be long before the paps snapped him and his new look would be out.   
  
“Mel.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You will come with me to the party?”  
  
I almost fell off my chair. “The cocktail party?”  
  
He nodded.   
  
“But, that’s like you know for ..”  
  
“Me and a guest. Plus you are my girlfriend and I want to show you off. Plus you will see me in a tux.” he winked.  
  
He played the tux card. “You mean git, playing that.”  
  
“Sorry, its just a shame I wont get to see you in a maids outfit.”  
  
“Who say’s” I winked. It was my turn to play.  
  
“Now who’s being mean.”  
  
“Turnabout.” I giggled. “I would love to come Piers but I don’t have …”  
  
“…anything to wear?” he finished my sentence.  
  
I just nodded.  
  
“Well then we need to remedy that. How about we go shopping?”   
  
“Me and you?”  
  
“No me and noddy, yes me and you, I want to buy you a dress and maybe some other things too.”  
  
“Piers Pomfrey you dirty minded old man.”   
  
“Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

Piers took me around shops I had only dreamt of going into, he hadn’t been pestered by the Paps as he normally was. He was glad his new image was still relatively unknown to anyone.   
  
“How may I be of service?”  
  
“Andre.”  
  
“Sir Piers.”   
  
“I need a cocktail dress for this lovely young lady.” Piers placed his arm around my waist.  
  
I gulped “Hello.”  
  
“Hello Miss, Frances, Elliot.” Andre clapped his hands. Then he spoke to them in French I think. Then I was dragged away.  
  
Three hours later and we arrived back at Pier’s flat. I flopped onto the sofa. “That was knackering.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean I loved the first dress as did you. I wanted that one but no, 13 dresses later and what did he say.” I said whilst rubbing my feet.  
  
“That he thought the first one was the best.”  
  
“I know, I told him that at the beginning.” I then slipped the other shoe off.   
  
“Coffee?”  
  
I nodded.   
  
It was still strange to be sitting with Piers in his home. Then his phone rang.  
  
“Hello.”   
  
I saw his face pale and he placed his hand over the receiver.   
  
“Its my father.”  
  
I nodded and got up and headed into another room.  
  
“Father.”  
  
“What the hell is this I hear of you changing your look?”  
  
“I just had a change of image.”  
  
“SPEAK TO ME PROPERLY BOY”  
  
“Sorry Sir, I had a change of image sir.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I thought it was high time I fitted in a bit more sir.”  
  
“Fitted in. you are a Pomfrey you should stick out.”  
  
“May I ask how you found out sir?”  
  
“One of your colleagues. I rang to see how the Oliver case went. They stated you had gone shopping.”  
  
“Ah, I did indeed go shopping but that wasn’t for me sir.”  
  
“No, it is for your PA. Piers please tell me she is just a f**k buddy son.”  
  
Piers felt anger rise in him for the first time. “Don’t call her that.”  
  
“PARDON?”  
  
“You called Mel a f**k buddy. She is not. We are lovers and friends.”  
  
“Please don’t tell me you have done all that *new image* for a woman?”  
  
“No, I did it for me. She is the best thing to happen to me.”  
  
“Piers.”  
  
“No father, I have done everything else you have asked of me over the years.”  
  
“Well I didn’t ask you to make AD1 public.”  
  
“No, but I am glad it did. Now since you have stated what you rang for is there anything else?”  
  
“Just this, I am proud of you son, you have grown a pair of balls in standing up to me. I will see you and this Mel on Saturday.”  
  
The line went dead. Piers stared at the handset.   
  
\---  
  
I went back into the room Piers told me the whole story. “He really said that?”  
  
He just nodded.  
  
\---  
  
The party was a huge success. Alfred Pomfrey was kind enough. He still spoke down to me and all the other females. Ashley had wangled her way in. Kay and Brendan were there too. Which made it easier.  
  
The weeks flew by. Piers and Brendan were working hard. Kay had fallen pregnant, we were over the moon. Then came a change in things.  
  
\---  
  
Piers had been trying to organise some time off for him and Mel to go to Blackpool. They were closer than ever before. They had shared a bed together but hadn’t done the deed. He wanted to wait. Then came the announcement that the Doctor Who Museum in Blackpool was closing down. He had set about getting him and Mel there when a function at the Metropole came up. Brendan, Kay, Piers. Mel and Ashley had to go. It was important to the finalising of the Oliver case. So they could go.   
  
\---  
  
I was overjoyed that we were going. I was saddened that I wouldn’t get to see the Doctor Who Museum. As I have already said I am fan.   
  
We spent the first three days closing the deal. Then Piers took me shopping again. We walked past the museum. “It is a shame that it’s closing.”  
  
“I know, but with the current state of the country they need the money.”  
  
“But to auction it all off. I know it will make money for the show. But….”  
  
“Come on, Kay and Brendan are meeting us in the ballroom.” he took my hand.  
  
\---  
  
Piers was being a little odd the next day. He kept disappearing. His phone was always in his hand.   
  
“Kay had Piers said anything to Brendan?”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“I don’t know, its just he is so well ….. Like the old Piers, he isn’t spending time with us, he keeps going off. Kay what if he has changed his mind about us.”  
  
“Mel, calm down, I cant tell you anything but its not what your thinking, honest.”  
  
“So he is up to something?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Then Piers came back in. “Mel a word.” he beckoned  
  
I nodded  
  
“I have something to tell you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know they are having an auction for the Doctor Who Museum?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Well, I have bought the lot.”  
  
My chin hit the floor. “Really?”  
  
He nodded. “And I am going to reopen it. Like you said its not Blackpool without the Doctor Who museum. I am investing it.”  
  
“Oh Piers.”  
  
“It has taken a lot of favours to put this together. But, we are reopening in a week. And Brendan, Kay me and you will be dressed up.”  
  
“Please can I be Rose?”  
  
“Course you can, I have bought some costumes. I will of course be the Doctor, Brendan has opted for Captain Jack and Kay wants to be Donna.”  
  
“Brilliant.”  
  
“I have hired other people to don other costumes, the slitheen, Cybermen, Judoon and Daleks, it will be a free day for kids.”  
  
“Oh Piers you are wonderful.”  
  
\---  
  
Ashley was sat in her hotel room. She held a small ring in her hand. It had been in her family for years. She had been told its history, it could only be used one time by the wearer and then had to be passed on. She looked at it. She knew the moment she would use it.   
  
The reopening.   
  
She just needed to remember the incantation.   
  
\---  
  
The week passed in a blur. I had gotten into the spirit of the reopening. I had my hair dyed blonde and styled like Rose’s, Kay had found a wig and had it styled like Donna‘s.   
  
Ashley had even gotten in on it. She had opted to be the master/Harold Saxon.   
  
I was beyond excited. I knew I had to thank Piers, we had come close to sleeping together a few times. But he had done all this. He had changed for the better, and now this. I owed him.   
  
\---  
  
Ashley was sitting in her room. She had written down the incantation she needed. You see you had all this sci-fi stuff, but oh these humans had no idea how close to the truth it was. Her family or species had lived here for eons. But she had been the first one to fall in love with a human. She had tried to let him go. But he had given his heart to another. So now she would play into this sci-fi world but bring it to life. She read out the incantation. Knowing that as soon as the costumes were donned things would change.  
  
\---  
  
Piers and I had kept our choices secret. It was harder for him. The Doctor only had two suits.  
  
I had opted for the costume worn by Rose in New Earth,   
  
Kay had gone for the costume Donna wore in Journey’s end,   
  
Brendan had no choice as Jack always wore the same thing,   
  
Ashley had donned a suit as Harold Saxon.   
  
Ashley touched the ring on her hand as it glowed. She just needed Piers and then things would change,  
  
Piers entered the room.  
  
Ashley grinned as she walked out the room and then said the final word of the incantation.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor stood rooted to the spot. He heard them.  
  
“EXTERMINATE”   
  
“DELETE”   
  
It couldn’t be. “Rose, Jack Donna.”  
  
The three companions looked at him. They had heard it too. “Doctor.” Rose said.  
  
“Its ok,” he held her hand. “Jack.”  
  
“Yes sir.” he silently slipped away to look outside.   
  
One thing bothered the Doctor. How the hell had they ended up here. The last thing he remembered was being on the TARDIS, they had just been to the beach.   
  
“Doctor.”   
  
He turned and looked at Donna. He had put her and her unborn child in danger. Shaun would kill him, hell Sylvia and Wilf would kill him too. “It’s ok Donna.” he reassured her.  
  
“Doctor, how did we get here?” Rose whispered.   
  
“I have no idea, but I will figure it out.”  
  
Jack burst in. “Ok, 1. We are in Blackpool. Our time. 2. There are Judoon, Daleks, Slitheen and Cybermen out there.”  
  
“Blackpool, I hate Blackpool.”  
  
“Donna of all those things out there its Blackpool that gets to you?”  
  
“Doctor have you been here before?”  
  
“Yes I have. Now shh. Why would they ….”  
  
“Doctor.” came a voice.  
  
He spun and saw him. “Master.”  
  
“We meet again.”   
  
“But you died. I saw you.” Jack said.  
  
“Oh but I always survive. And now I am going to have so much fun watching you play my little game.” he threw his head back in a harrowing laugh.  
  
The Doctor suddenly felt fear.  
  
\---  
  
The Master slowly opened the door, four Judoon stomped in. “Hold them.”   
  
Rose and Donna were grabbed first.  
  
“Leave them be Master.” The Doctor yelled.  
  
“Why, when it pleases me so much to see how it effects you.” he laughed louder. “Take them both away.”   
  
“DOCTOR.” Rose yelled.  
  
“Oi Rhino boy get your grubby mitts off me.” Donna struggled.   
  
“Donna don’t, they are strict.” The Doctor said. “Just go with them I will find you.”   
  
Donna nodded as did Rose.  
  
“Now what to do with the freak” The Master pondered.  
  
Jack just looked at him then the Doctor. “I know.” then he stepped out and he came back in with a Dalek. “Some target practice for them.”  
  
“Master no.” The Doctor pleaded.  
  
“Shut up.” the Master said “You may EXTERMINATE him as much as you like.”  
  
“EXTERMINATE”  
  
“DOCTOR” Jack yelled as he saw the blast hit him and it went black.  
  
\---  
  
After an hour of watching Jack being exterminated the Master had gotten bored of it. “Take them to the cells.” he ordered the Judoon.  
  
The Doctor grabbed Jack as he came back to life in the cell.   
  
“Doctor why are the Judoon and the Daleks working with the Master?”  
  
“I have no idea, but he will pay for what he has done to you, and if he harms either Rose or Donna.”  
  
“Then I will break his neck.” Jack said.  
  
“Jack.”  
  
“No, I mean it. He needs to be dealt with Doctor, after what he did. In the year that never was.  
  
“But Jack he sacrificed himself to save me.”  
  
“No he did it for himself like he always does.”  
  
The Doctor slumped into the chair.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Donna had been left in the care of three Cybermen. “We can take them Rose.”  
  
“Donna, the Doctor told us no.”  
  
“I know, but they are.”  
  
“Dangerous Donna, it was because of them and the Daleks I was torn from the Doctor. But he defeated them and will again he always does”  
  
“I hope so because I so need to pee.”   
  
Rose giggled.  
  
\---  
  
The Master watched the TV monitors. Rose and Donna were laughing like it was a sleepover.  
  
The Doctor and Jack were just sitting. “Mmmm maybe I should up the game.”  
  
The Master then released the gas into the cell that held Donna and Rose. Then he sent one of his lackeys (for a better word) out into Blackpool to place the two antidotes. But only one of them worked. The Doctor would be the one to find it. He would keep Jack at bay.  
  
\---  
  
Rose tasted it before she saw and heard it, “Donna, GAS.”  
  
Donna looked at Rose. Then they both passed out.  
  
\---  
  
The Master went to see The Doctor and the Freak. “Hello.”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“I told you I want you to play my game. I have already set in motion round two.”  
  
The Doctor’s hearts missed a beat. “If you have harmed them.”  
  
“I promise you I haven’t lain one finger on them.”  
  
“What have you done?”  
  
“Well I may have let Darcasium Gas into their cell.”  
  
“Darcasium, you have killed them.”  
  
“No I have the antidote. Enough for both of them, but. And this is my favourite part. I have placed two vials somewhere near here. But only one is the correct one, the other is a poison.”  
  
“You bastard!” Jack yelled. “Ok so I take a sip from both vials to see which is the right one.”  
  
“Good Jack.”  
  
“Ah but you wont be going to find them Freak. Just him.” The Master pointed at the Doctor.  
  
“Ok, so I find both of the vials and then I test them on Jack.”  
  
“Ah no, you see that’s not the game.”  
  
“So I have to poison myself, save them and then myself and then figure out what the hell is going on?”  
  
The Master nodded.   
  
Jack then noticed the ring on the Master’s hand glowing.  
  
“Judoon.” The Master bellowed.  
  
Jack saw the same glow on the Master’s ring in the eyes of the Judoon. “So that’s how he is doing it.” Jack thought to himself.  
  
“Let the Doctor out and give him the two clues when he gets to the door. You if this one tries anything shoot to kill, then you can do it again.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Jack. Jack looked at the Doctor. They both had something to do. The Doctor to find and bring back the vials. Jack to get the ring off the Master.   
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was dragged to the front of the building. He was in a museum of some sort. Then a piece of paper was thrust in his hand. He looked down at the paper.  
  
 _As of now you have 30 minutes to find, test and bring back the vials. The clues are:  
  
Vial 1, this is sweet and fizzy and bubbly but is also scary and high.  
Vial 2. This is high, but fun, be careful where you stand it’s a long drop.  
  
Have fun. The poison works instantly. But takes a while to kill you._  
  
Ok they are easy, clue one was the Pepsi Max. clue two the Tower, the nearest was the tower. He could find it and try it. If it was the antidote he wouldn’t have to find the other one. But then again if it was the poison. He shrugged he would find both and then try them out when he got to Rose and Donna’s cell.  
  
He placed the note in his pocket and set off for the Tower first  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor looked around as he headed for the Tower. He saw adverts for the Grand re-opening of the DOCTOR WHO MUSEUM. He also saw some pictures of himself and Rose. “Ok so this has to be a Parallel world and we fell through the void.” he said to himself. He arrived at the tower and flashed his psychic paper.  
  
Then he headed up to the tower itself to the pane of glass that was there. It was placed in the floor of the tower and people stood on it. He got there and he saw a man stood there.  
  
“Hello Doctor.”  
  
“Hello, you have something for me?”  
  
“I do, but you have to test it before you leave.”  
  
“Really and what if I just take it and leave?”  
  
“Then they will stop you.” the man nodded and the Doctor turned to see two more men and they were armed.  
  
“Ok. So the vial” The Doctor held his hand out.  
  
The man handed him the vial. The Doctor took the top from it. He sniffed it. “Smells like cherries.”  
  
“Taste it.”   
  
The Doctor looked up to see one of the men. “Ok” he tipped a little on his finger. If it was the antidote he didn’t want to waste any and if it was the poison the less in him the better.  
  
He then placed his finger in his mouth and sucked the potion off. Then he made a popping sound as he took his finger out. He placed the top back on. “Ok” he said as he pointed to lift to take him back down to the bottom of the lift.  
  
The man nodded, then moved to let him by. The Doctor then swayed slightly.  
  
“Uh oh.” the Doctor knew it was the poison vial he had. He had to get to the pleasure beach quickly.   
  
\---  
  
Jack watched as the Doctor and The Master left. He had to think of a way to get close to the Master to get that ring. He then swallowed he knew of one way but could he stomach it……………….Yes he could for the Doctor, Rose and Donna.   
  
“Oi, I want to speak to the Master.” Jack yelled   
  
Nothing.  
  
Jack yelled again and again.  
  
“Alright calm down freak.” The Master said. “What is it?”  
  
“I am bored in here.”  
  
“Oh poor Jack.”  
  
“No need to be sarcastic.”  
  
“But I am so good at it.”  
  
“True you are, but you see I am highly sexed and if I don’t have some fun with someone soon I will have to revert to lone action and its not as fun.”  
  
“Why are you telling me?”  
  
“Well Donna is pregnant and Rose is out of bounds and the Doctor is away, you and I are here waiting for him to come back.”  
  
The Master looked at the freak. True he had time to spare with nothing to do. He could have some fun with the freak. “Oh I suppose I could let you help me to relieve some of this stress. But you will not be un-leashed.”  
  
“More fun that way.” Jack winked.  
  
“Bring him.” The Master walked away, his mind full of what was going to happen.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor felt sick as he reached the exit from the tower, he had to get to the pleasure beach and get the antidote. He didn’t have much time, he saw a horse and carriage outside, he pulled his physic paper out. “Pleasure beach and could you wait outside for me too, I wont be long.”  
  
“Sure sir.” the man said as he set the carriage in motion.  
  
\---  
  
Jack was dragged into the Master’s room. It wasn’t a plush bedroom, it had a few comfy chairs in, a sofa and a table.   
  
“Chain him to that.” The Master pointed to the radiator.   
  
Jack smiled as he was chained. “So what do you like?”  
  
“Well, it has been a while, the last time was with Theta on Gallifrey. That was a good day.”  
  
“Theta?”  
  
“Ah forgot he stopped using that name, you know the Doctor.”  
  
“You and him?”  
  
“Yes, we were quite the couple for a while.”  
  
“Mmmm now that is an image that will take a while to leave my mind. So since you have already done this before.” Jack pounced. He pulled the Master to him. He felt disgusted, so for the first time in his life he imagined that he was with someone else. The only person he could think of was the Doctor. The man in front of him had the same double heart beat, the same body temperature and was a similar build. So he imagined he was with the Doctor not the Master. He kissed him softly at first. Then he deepened the kiss. Jack ran his hands down the side of the TimeLord. Over his hands and felt the ring. Then he slowly ran his hands to front of the TimeLords pants.  
  
The Master was quite surprised that Jack could arouse him so quickly. But then again Jack and the Doctor had no doubt done this. So he relaxed a little and let his senses takeover.  
  
Jack decided to get this over with ASAP, he wanted this over. So he quickly moved to pull the pants down and he felt the bulge. He didn’t want to open his eyes. If he did he would be sick. So he kept them shut as he released the TimeLords c**k and he knelt and took him into his mouth.  
  
He sucked and licked as he took the TimeLords length deep.  
  
The Master grabbed at the freaks hair. He was good at giving head he would give him that. He moaned as Jack got faster and quicker.  
  
Jack tasted the TimeLords pre-cum it wasn’t salty like Ianto’s and wasn’t spicy like the Doctor’s it had no taste. But he carried on and pumped hard and stroked the TimeLords balls. Jack felt the TimeLord get harder and then felt the warm fluid burst into his mouth and he swallowed. He opened his eyes as the Master closed his, Jack took his moment and grabbed the ring without the Master knowing.  
  
The Master closed his eyes as he exploded into the freaks mouth. “That was better than I thought.”  
  
“Thanks for the compliment.” Jack grinned as he wiped his mouth.   
  
“Now off with you.”  
  
“What I don’t get release?”  
  
“Not from me, sorry I only like it with a TimeLord or a human female now and then.”  
  
“Bastard!”  
  
“That I am. Take him back to his cell.”  
  
Jack grinned as he pocketed the ring. He couldn’t use it until the Doctor was back.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor felt he was carrying lead in all of his pockets. He saw the pleasure beach getting closer and closer. He could feel parts of his body slowly shutting down.   
  
“Ok, please wait here, don’t just leave please.” the Doctor said to the man.  
  
“No I am a man of my word and I wont leave.”  
  
“Thanks.” the Doctor dragged himself from the carriage and headed to the Pepsi Max. He saw the man standing there.   
  
“Took your time.”  
  
“Well fancied a stroll first. Vial.”  
  
“What no please?”  
  
“NO, Vial now” the Doctor said sternly, he was feeling worse now.  
  
“I see.” the man held out the vial the doctor took it and then opened it and put some on his finger and then quickly sucked the potion from it. He placed the antidote in his inside pocket. Then he ran back to the carriage. “Ok, go as fast as you can please.”  
  
“You look better.”  
  
“Yeah, feel it too.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack was physically sick when he got back to the cell. He was glad it had a toilet. He couldn’t believe he had just done that with him. Anyone else he would be savouring the taste. But the Master didn’t even have that and then he was sick again.   
  
\---  
  
The Doctor jumped from the carriage. “Wait and I will make sure you are paid.”  
  
“Its ok sir” the man smiled and then rode off.  
  
The Doctor stood at the entrance to the museum. Then he entered.  
  
“MASTER.” he yelled.  
  
“Doctor.” the Master said as he stepped out. “Found them in record time.”  
  
“Just take me to them.”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
The Master led the Doctor to Rose and Donna.  
  
The Doctor knelt down and took the Vial from his inside pocket and poured some in Donna’s mouth and then Rose’s. They woke up a few seconds later.  
  
“You arsehole.” Donna yelled.  
  
Rose went to slap the Master.   
  
“Now, now Doctor keep your pets on a leash.”  
  
“Oi mate I am no one’s pet.” Donna said as she stood up.  
  
“Right, time to reunite you all I think. Bring the freak.”  
  
\---  
  
A few minutes later Jack was thrown in to the cell.   
  
“I shall be back soon.” the Master swanned off.  
  
“Doc,”  
  
“Jack how many times. Not Doc Doctor.”  
  
“Sorry but look.” Jack held out the ring.  
  
“How? When? How the hell did you get that?” The Doctor looked shocked.  
  
“You don’t want to know.”   
  
The Doctor looked at Jack and he had gone a funny colour. “You are mad. But good job.”  
  
“So Doctor what is that?” Rose asked.  
  
“I think this is how the Master is controlling the Daleks, Judoon and Cybermen with this and I don’t know. This doesn’t feel right. This isn’t our world I can tell you that, I think we have fell through the void.”  
  
“Again” Rose rolled her eyes.  
  
“Yeah, but this feels different, when I was outside.”  
  
“Outside?” Donna looked puzzled.  
  
“Tell you later.” Jack answered.  
  
“We are in Blackpool, but this is a Museum for a programme called Doctor Who. I think the Master isn’t really the Master and if I do this.” The Doctor dropped the ring and stamped on it.  
  
\---  
  
Piers looked at the three people in front of him. “What the hell just happened?”  
  
\---  
  
Ashley screamed “Nooooooo.”   
  
\---  
  
“Why are we locked in here?” Kay asked.  
  
“I have no idea, I just remember getting dressed.” Brendan shrugged. Then they heard a buzzing sound and the door burst open.  
  
“Hello, so sorry about this.”  
  
My mouth hit the ground. “Doctor?”  
  
“Don’t be daft, Piers you got David Tennant to play the Doctor.” Kay said.  
  
“Who is this David Tennant?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“Nope sorry I am the Doctor like the woman who is dressed like Rose. Anyway, in regards to what just happened Ashley isn’t who you think she is. She is an alien.”  
  
“Right is this Oops! TV or something?” Brendan said looking around.  
  
“No, look step onboard.” The Doctor stood back and the four of them stepped into the TARDIS.  
  
“Wow it really is beautiful in here.” I smiled.  
  
“How?” Brendan said.  
  
Kay and Piers were stood by the hand rail.  
  
“Well Ashley is an alien and she put a sort of spell on the clothes you are wearing and the ring that you just smashed was what was holding the spell together. You four were pretty good as Jack, Donna, Rose and the Doctor. But I have to sort this out and I am afraid you wont remember anything.”  
  
“Oh shame. So we are a parallel world then?” I asked.  
  
“Yes, you are clever Miss Rogers, more than a match for him. You two have a long and happy life to lead yet.”  
  
I looked at Piers and he at me.   
  
“Now to sort Ashley out, who wont of existed when I am finished.”  
  
“Good. She was no good.” Kay pipped in.  
  
The Doctor just smiled. “Right then, I just need you to drink this and then I will return you to your hotel. Have a good life you lot.”   
  
So Kay, me and Brendan drank the drink.   
  
“Piers a quick word.” The Doctor pulled him to one side.  
  
“Yes Doctor?”  
  
“You are a good man, look after Mel. You can pour that out.” The Doctor winked.  
  
“How long have you known?”  
  
“Come on, Parallel’s, you are me, human version of me. And even if you drank that you would remember. So go on live a long and happy life.” the Doctor grinned.  
  
“Doctor, where are you now?”  
  
“Me, just after the Pandorica why?”  
  
“Just be careful” Piers winked.  
  
“Who of?”  
  
“You know who.”   
  
“Right.”  
  
\---  
  
I opened my eyes, and felt the weight of an arm across my tummy. Then I felt the warm breath on my neck. I turned as I saw Piers fast asleep. We weren’t naked so I know we hadn’t done anything. “Piers.” I whispered.  
  
“Mmmm” he opened his eyes.   
  
“Morning.”  
  
“Mmm morning, you sleep well?”  
  
“Yeah, but I cant remember much about last night.”  
  
“Well we both drank a lot. But it went well and you were a very good Rose.”  
  
“I wish I could have undressed you from the Doctor’s clothes.”  
  
“Well I could get redressed so you can undress me?”  
  
I grinned as he did just that.  
  
\---  
  
 **5 years later**  
  
Piers was sitting in his office at the country house.   
  
“Daddy.”   
  
He turned and watched as his four year old son came running  
  
“What is it John?”  
  
“Mummy say’s its time Daddy.”   
  
Piers dropped his paper and then ran.   
  
\---  
  
I was sat on the chair in the kitchen, as Piers came running in. “You sure this time?”  
  
I nodded and pointed to the floor.  
  
“Ah, Sandra.” Piers yelled.   
  
An older woman came walking in. “Yes Sir.”  
  
“Mel has gone into Labour.”  
  
“Ok sir, I will make sure that Alice, Joanne and John are cared for and I will ring the ambulance.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
\---  
  
 **A few hours later**  
  
I was sat cradling my newborn son. “Thank you Piers.”  
  
“No thank you, I have more than I could ever have wished for. Four healthy children, a best friend, a wife whom I adore.”  
  
“Piers.”  
  
“Its true, I never thought I would ever have this.”  
  
“Well I knew deep down there was a good man there.”  
  
Piers laughed.  
  
I yawned.   
  
“Time to put little Peter to bed now and you need some sleep. I will bring the twins and John in to meet their new brother tomorrow.”  
  
“Thank you” I then fell asleep.  
  
\---  
  
Piers was stood in the garden of the country house. Kay, Brendan, there son Jack and daughter Grace were coming over tomorrow. He smiled as he heard the sound.   
  
“Hello Doctor.”  
  
“Piers, so what did you get this time?”  
  
“A boy. Healthy and called Peter.”  
  
“Good strong name.”  
  
“So how are you?”  
  
“Good and you were right not to trust her.”  
  
“Well I am sorry, I really thought she was the right one.”  
  
“You know me Piers, I cant ever be happy for too long, not after what I did.”  
  
“One day you will and you will find her again Doctor, the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS.”  
  
“I hope so Piers, but she is with John.”  
  
“Just wait.”  
  
The Doctor arched an eyebrow and then he smiled. “Well got to go.”  
  
“Yeah, you cant keep crossing timelines.”  
  
“I know, you take care.”  
  
“I will and you too.”  
  
The Doctor smiled and closed the door.  
  
Piers turned and headed back into the house to his life. The life the Doctor thought he could never have but he would have it. Sooner than he thought too.


End file.
